


Some Things We Actually Do For Fun

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, There should have been so much more Christine Everhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Everhart didn't intend to sleep with Tony Stark, and she certainly didn't do it for the piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things We Actually Do For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more Christine Everhart all the time! (I recently rewatched the first Iron Man movie, and I had forgotten she wasn't just snarky and awesome, but also made a key contribution to the plot--not that this has anything to do with that.)

Christine Everhart does not sleep with Tony Stark for the story--not that she expects anyone to believe it. 

Tipsy and enthusiastic enough to send them tumbling off the bed, Stark still had his walls up and defended by the best weaponry money can buy. She had done her research (watched and read more than a decade of interviews) and expected as much.

Waking up alone in his bed, the terrifying voice emanating from the walls, Pepper Potts handing her a dry cleaned party dress--those, she was not expecting and she wishes she could have included in the piece.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a piece of fan fiction I read some time ago about Christine trying to research Maria Stark for her article on Tony and she discovered how Maria's existence had been nearly erased by a series of NDAs. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please, please, please comment with a link.


End file.
